Hill Climb Racing
thumb|192px Hill Climb Racing — культовая бесплатная двухмерная игра от третьего лица для смартфонов на платформах iOS, Android и Windows. Описание Игра представляет собой преодоление внедорожных условий. Управление предельно простое: есть клавиши газа и тормоза. При нажатии на газ техника едет вперёд, на тормоз - останавливает движение и едет назад. В воздухе нажатие на газ поворачивает технику против часовой стрелки, а на тормоз по часовой. Это далеко не всё. Дабы усложнить игру, технику наделили характеристиками. К примеру: мощностью двигателя, мягкостью подвески, сцеплением с дорогой и расходом топлива. И по протяжению трассы расположены баки с топливом, расстояние между от предыдущей к следующей с каждым разом растёт. В игре можно выполнять трюки и получать награды. *Сальто вперёд (англ. Flip) — в воздухе вы должны выполнить поворот на 360 градусов вокруг свой оси по часовой стрелке. Трюк выполняется зажатием педали тормоза. За выполнение трюка дается 1000 монет. *Сальто назад (англ. Back Flip) — в воздухе вы должны выполнить поворот на 360 градусов вокруг свой оси против часовой стрелки. Трюк выполняется зажатием педали газа. За выполнение дается также 1000 монет. *Сальто на земле (англ. Neck Flip) — переворот (как правило по часовой стрелке) с переломом шейных позвонков. Как правило, выполняется при жестком падении. После этого считается, что «Driver down», то есть персонаж мертв, а игра окончена. В основном удается выполнить лишь один раз, за что игра дает 2500 монет. *Полет (англ. Air Time) — нахождение персонажа в воздухе. Есть три режима: Air Time, Big Air Time и Insane Air Time. Простой Air Time дает за нахождение в воздухе 25 монет за 0.3-0.5 секунды и длится пока в течение одного полета не наберется 100 монет. Сразу после этого начинается Big Air Time, который дает за нахождение в воздухе в течение того же времени уже 100 монет. Так длится до 500. После 500 начинается Insane Air Time, за который вы получите за тот же промежуток времени 500 монет. Таким образом, 0-100: Air Time за 50 монет, 100-500: Big Air TIme за 100 монет, 500-…: Insane Air Time за 500. *Петля (англ. Loop) — этот трюк появился в обновлении 1.12.0. Трюк выполняется на карте Американские горки (англ. Rollercoaster) при выполнении, собственно, петли. Вознаграждение: 1000 монет. *Доставка подарков (англ. Present Delivered) — появился в обновлении 1.20.0 вместе с санями и Северным полюсом. При доставке подарков которые находятся в домиках до дымоходов. За каждый из подарков дается 1000 монет. Аудио Аппараты В текущей версии игры имеется 34 единицы техники. Каждая из которых имеет разную специализацию. Здесь есть техника всех классификаций — от своей индивидуальной машины до саней. Garage.png|Своя машина Car-icon-jeep.jpg|Джип Car-icon-motocross-bike.jpg|Кроссовый мотоцикл Car-icon-monster.jpg|Грузовик-чудище Car-icon-tractor.jpg|Трактор Car-icon-hippievan.jpg|Фургон хиппи Car-icon-onewheeler.jpg|Одноколёсник Car-icon-quadbike.jpg|Квадроцикл File:Trophy.png|Крутой Багги Car-icon-touristbus.jpg|Автобус Car-icon-racecar.jpg|Гоночная машина car-icon-screw-finger.jpg|Барашковый винт Car-icon-policecar.jpg|Полицейская машина Car-icon-ambulance.jpg|Скорая помощь car-icon-electric.jpg|Электрокар Car-icon-4x4.jpg|Супер дизель 4Х4 Car-icon-rallycar.jpg|Раллийная машина Car-icon-dragster.jpg|Драгстер car-icon-firetruck.jpg|Пожарная машина File:Chopper-bike.png|Chopper Lowrider.png|Низкая Подвеска Car-icon-tank.jpg|Танк Car-icon-snowmobile.jpg|Снегоход car-icon-super-offroad.jpg|Супер внедорожник Car-icon-truck.jpg|Грузовик Car-icon-dunebuggy.jpg|Багги Car-icon-hovercraft.jpg|Экраноплан car-icon-minibike.jpg|Мини-байк Car-icon-bigfinger.jpg|Big Finger Car-icon-train.jpg|Детский Экспресс Car-icon-moonlander.jpg|Севший на луну car-icon-hotrod.jpg|HOT ROD Bubblecar.png|Ракета car-icon-sleigh.jpg|Сани Этапы В текущей версии игры имеется 31 трасса. Начиная от простой сельской местности и заканчивая Неоном. Stage-icon-countryside.png|Сельская местность stage-icon-seasons.png|Seasons Stage-icon-desert.png|Пустыня Stage-icon-arctic.png|Арктика Stage-icon-highway.png|Шоссе Stage-icon-cave.png|Пещера Stage-icon-moon.png|Луна stage-icon-bootcamp.png|Курс молодого бойца Stage-icon-mars.png|Марс Stage-icon-xmas.png|Рождество Stage-icon-alienplanet.png|Чужая планета Stage-icon-arctic-cave.png|Арктическая пещера Stage-icon-forest.png|Лес Stage-icon-cliffs.png|Гора Stage-icon-ragnarok.png|Рагнарёк Stage-icon-mud.png|Грязевой котел Stage-icon-volcano.png|Вулкан Stage-icon-beach.png|Пляж Stage-icon-factory.png|Фабрика Stage-icon-rollercoaster.png|Американские горки Stage-icon-night.png|Ночь Stage-icon-rooftops.png|Крыши домов Stage-icon-junkyard.png|Свалка Stage-icon-construction.png|Строительство Stage-icon-rainbow.png|Радуга stage-icon-haunted.png|Призрачно stage-icon-northpole.png|Северный полюс stage-icon-nuclear.png|Атомная станция File:Lowres-stage-icon-arena.png|Арена File:Lowres-stage-icon-jungle.png|Джунгли Lowres-stage-icon-neon.png|Неон File:Lowres-stage-icon-prog.png|Прогноз Lowres-stage-icon-planets.png|Космос Достижения В игре есть своя система достижений. Всего их в количестве 63 достижения. Подробнее о достижениях можно посмотреть здесь. Галерея Скриншоты из App Store App Store screen 1.jpeg|Джип в сельской местности App Store screen 2.jpeg|Танк в лесу App Store screen 3.jpeg|Одноколёсник в пещере App Store screen 4.jpeg|Автобус на вулкане Скриншоты из Google Play Hill Climb Racing Google Play Screenshot 1.png|Джип в сельской местности Hill Climb Racing Google Play Screenshot 2.png|Кроссовый мотоцикл в пустыне Hill Climb Racing Google Play Screenshot 3.png|Одноколёсник в арктической пещере Hill Climb Racing Google Play Screenshot 4.png|Танк на американских горках Hill Climb Racing Google Play Screenshot 5.png|Багги в лесу Hill Climb Racing Google Play Screenshot 6.png|Автобус на вулкане Hill Climb Racing Google Play Screenshot 7.png|Игрок разбился на тракторе в арктике Hill Climb Racing Google Play Screenshot 8.png|Меню категорий Screenshot_2019-12-23-16-48-33.png|Mutant новая машина-трансформер добавлена в версии 1.45.1. Трансформация 2 Скриншоты из WindowsPhone Windowsphone screenshot 1.png|Джип в сельской местности Windowsphone screenshot 2.png|Грузовик на шоссе Windowsphone screenshot 3.png|Кроссовый мотоцикл на луне Windowsphone screenshot 4.png|Экраноплан на пляже Windowsphone screenshot 5.png|Снегоход на арктической пещере Windowsphone screenshot 6.png|Игрок разбился на тракторе в лесу Windowsphone screenshot 7.png|Детский экспрес на американских горках Windowsphone screenshot 8.png|4x4 в грязевом котле Видеогалерея Hill Climb Racing for Android and iOS Trying out something new for Hill Climb Racing Hill Climb Racing The upcoming 1.6.0 update|Предстоящее обновление 1.6.0 Hill Climb Racing - Diesel power in upcoming 1.8.0|Мощь дизеля в 1.8.0 Hill Climb Racing for Android, iPhone and iPad|Hill Climb Racing для Android, iPhone и iPad. Также этот ролик присутствует в Google Play Tourist Bus for Hill Climb Racing|Автобус в Hill Climb Racing Hill Climb Racing 1.10 update preview|Обновление 1.10 Preview of Hill Climb Racing 1.11 with Hovercraft and Beach level|Обновление 1.11 Hill Climb Racing Preview of the upcoming 1.12 version|Обновление 1.12 Hill Climb Racing 1.13 christmas update|Рождественское обновление 1.13 Hill Climb Racing 1.14 update preview|Обновление 1.14 Hill Climb Racing 1.15 update preview|Обновление 1.15 Hill Climb Racing 1.17 update preview|Обновление 1.17 Ссылки *Игра в App Store *Игра в Google Play *Игра в WindowsPhone *Сайт разработчиков Fingersoft *Страница разработчиков в Twitter *Разработчики в Facebook *Канал разработчиков в Youtube См. также *История обновлений Hill Climb Racing Интересные факты *Нередко название игры произносят как хилл климб рейсинг, что в корне не правильно. Правильно его читать и произносить так: хилл клайм рейсинг или хилл клаймб рейсинг. Первый вариант более предпочтителен, поскольку в слове climb (англ. — взбираться) буква b'' не произносится. *Игра возможно является отсылкой к Хилклаймбингу (англ. Hill climbing'') — разновидность моторных видов спорта, в котором участники соревнуются в скорости прохождения незамкнутой восходящей трассы. Бывают дорожные (шоссейные) и внедорожные (кроссовые). *Водителя зовут Ньютон Билл. *В игре часто фигурирует слово Finger (рус. Палец), отсылаясь к самим разработчикам (Fingersoft). *На луноходе имеется надпись KASA, что является отсылкой к NASA (Национальное управление по воздухоплаванию и исследованию космического пространства) *Часть техники была переведена на русский язык неправильно. Такие как: "Грузовик-чудище" вместо монстр-трака, "Одноколёсник" вместо сегвея, "Квадроцикл" вместо мотовездехода, "Барашковый винт" вместо шнекохода, "Севший на луну" вместо лунохода, "Низкая Подвеска" вместо Лоурайдера. *Этапы Рагнарёк, Призрачно и Неон являются единственными этапами, которые имеют свои уникальные саундтреки. *В ноябре 2016 года разработчики выпустили вторую часть игры. В него был добавлен мультиплеер, внешняя кастомизация техники и персонажа. Категория:Игра